battle_for_isle_sleepfandomcom-20200215-history
All Assets
These are all the assets from Battle for Isle Sleep. You can find them here & you can also export them to your tablets, phones, or computers! Bodies Alarm Clock Front 1.png|Alarm Clock Front Alarm Clock Front 2.png|Alarm Clock Left Alarm Clock Front 3.png|Alarm Clock Right Alarm Clock Front 4.png|Alarm Clock Above Front Alarm Clock Front 5.png|Alarm Clock Above Left Alarm Clock Front 6.png|Alarm Clock Above Right Alarm Clock Back 1.png|Alarm Clock Back Front Alarm Clock Back 2.png|Alarm Clock Back Left Alarm Clock Back 3.png|Alarm Clock Back Right Alarm Clock Back 4.png|Alarm Clock Back Above Alarm Clock Back 5.png|Alarm Clock Back Above Left Alarm Clock Back 6.png|Alarm Clock Back Above Right Beachball Body.png|Beachball beachball_90.png|Beachball Side/Turned 90 Degrees Bowling Ball Front.png|Bowling Ball Bowling Ball Back.png|Bowling Ball Back Brownie Front.png|Brownie Brownie Back.png|Brownie Back Bugspray Front.png|Bugspray Bugspray Back.png|Bugspray Back Camera Front.png|Camera Camera Back.png|Camera Back Candle Body.png|Candle Carrot Body.png|Carrot Computery Front.png|Computery Computery Back.png|Computery Back Dodecahedron Body.png|Dodecahedron Eggy Body.png|Eggy Febreze Body.png|Febreze Lamp Body.png|Lamp Lemonade Body.png|Lemonade Napkin Body.png|Napkin Radio Front.png|Radio Radio Back.png|Radio Back Rubber Shiny.png|Rubber Rubber Unshiny.png|Unshiny Rubber Sunscreen Front.png|Sunscreen Sunscreen Back.png|Sunscreen Back Thread Body.png|Thread Nintendo Front.png|Nintendo Nintendo Back.png|Nintendo Back Nintendo Ultimate Body.png|Nintendo-Ultimate Funnel Cake Body.png|Funnel Cake SandyIdle.png|Sandy CubeyNewz.png|Cubey Strawberry Lemonade Body.png|Strawberry Lemonade CDBody.png|Cough Drop Oldies alarm1.png|Alarm Clock Front alarm2.png|Alarm Clock Front Right alarm3.png|Alarm Clock Front Left alarm4.png|Alarm Clock Front Down alarm5.png|Alarm Clock Front Downright alarm6.png|Alarm Clock Front Downleft Alarm1 back.png|Alarm Clock Back alarm2_back.png|Alarm Clock Back Right alarm3_back.png|Alarm Clock Back Left alarm4_back.png|Alarm Clock Back Down alarm5_back.png|Alarm Clock Back Downright alarm6_back.png|Alarm Clock Back Downleft beachball.png|Beachball bowling ball.png|Bowling Ball bowling_ball_back.png|Bowling Ball Back brownie.png|Brownie brownie_back.png|Brownie Back bugspray.png|Bugspray bugspray_back.png|Bugspray Back camera.png|Camera camera_back.png|Camera Back candle.png|Penis CandleNewBody.png|Candle (new) carrot.png|Carrot computerry.png|Computery dodecahedron.png|Dodecahedron eggy.png|Eggy febreze.png|Febreze Funnel_cake_body.png|Funnel Cake lamp.png|Lamp lemonade.png|Lemonade napkin.png|Napkin nintendo.png|Nintendo NINTENDOULTIMATEBODY.png|Nintendo-Ultimate nintendo_back.png|Nintendo Back radio.png|Radio radio_back.png|Radio Back rubber.png|Rubber rubber_unshiny.png|Unshiny Rubber Sandybody.png|Sandy sunscreen.png|Sunscreen sunscreen_back.png|Sunscreen Back thread.png|Thread Cubey.png|Cubey Strawberry Lemonade Bod.png|Strawberry Lemonade Muffin.png|Muffin Cj body.png|CJ Reccomended Characters Cj new body.png|CJ Body.png|CheesyBonb CubeyNewz.png|Cubey Burritoh.png|Burrito Evil_Febreze_Body.png|Evil Febreze Dodecahedron Body.png|Mini Dodecanhedron/Dodecahredron 20141120022718!OB.png|Orange Blob Spatula.png|Spatula Square.png|Square Sssparkly.png|Sparkly Tic Tac's real body.png|Tic-Tac Triforce.png|Triforce Beddy.png|Beddy Mufan.png|Muffin RemoteBody.png|Remote RemoteFront.png|Remote (Front) Z.png|Z Churro.png|Churro Faces Eyes Cheek Eye.png|Cheek Eye Cheek Eye Center.png|Cheek Eye Center Closed Eye Down.png|Closed Eye Down Closed Eye Up.png|Closed Eye Up Forced Eye.png|Forced Eye Frightened Eye.png|Frightened Eye Gazing 1.png|Gazing Eye 1 Gazing 2.png|Gazing Eye 2 Low Eye.png|Low Eye Low Eye Center.png|Low Eye Center Mean Eye Center.png|Mean Eye Center Mean Eye Left.png|Mean Eye Left Mean Eye Right.png|Mean Eye Right Normal Eye.png|Normal Eye Tight Eye.png|Tight Eye Tight Eye Center.png|Tight Eye Center Weary Eye.png|Weary Eye Oldies angry_eye.png|Angry closed_eye.png|Closed closed2_eye.png|Closed 2 closed3_eye.png|Closed 3 curious_eye.png|Curious neutral_eye.png|Neutral neutral2_eye.png|Neutral 2 normal_eye.png|Normal sad_eye.png|Sad scared_eye.png|Scared sick_eye.png|Sick Cry.png|Cry Ragey.png|Rage Eyebrows Curious Brow.png|Curious Eyebrow Curious Brow Center.png|Curious Eyebrow Center High Brow.png|High Eyebrow High Slanted Brow.png|High Slanted Eyebrow Looking Up.png|Looking Up Upset Brow.png|Upset Eyebrow Woody Brow.png|Woody Eyebrow Mouths Big Teeth Mouth Frown.png|Big Teeth Mouth Frown Closed Mouth.png|Closed Mouth Closed Mouth Frown.png|Closed Mouth Frown Closed Mouth Smile.png|Closed Mouth Smile Closed Mouth Teeth Frown.png|Closed Mouth Teeth Frown Closed Mouth Teeth Smile.png|Closed Mouth Teeth Smile F Mouth Frown.png|F Mouth Frown F Mouth Smile.png|F Mouth Smile L Mouth Frown.png|L Mouth Frown L Mouth Smile.png|L Mouth Smile Lip Mouth Down.png|Lip Mouth Down Lip Mouth Up.png|Lip Mouth Up O Mouth 1.png|O Mouth 1 O Mouth 2.png|O Mouth 2 O Mouth 3.png|O Mouth 3 Open Mouth Frown 1.png|Open Mouth Frown 1 Open Mouth Frown 2.png|Open Mouth Frown 2 Open Mouth Frown 3.png|Open Mouth Frown 3 Open Mouth Smile 1.png|Open Mouth Smile 1 Open Mouth Smile 2.png|Open Mouth Smile 2 Open Mouth Smile 3.png|Open Mouth Smile 3 Puffy Cheeks Closed Mouth.png|Puffy Cheeks Closed Mouth Puffy Cheeks Closed Mouth Frown.png|Puffy Cheeks Closed Mouth Frown Puffy Cheeks Closed Mouth Smile.png|Puffy Cheeks Closed Mouth Smile Puffy Cheeks Open Mouth Frown.png|Puffy Cheeks Open Mouth Frown Puffy Cheeks Open Mouth Smile.png|Puffy Cheeks Open Mouth Smile Wide Mouth Closed Frown.png|Wide Mouth Closed Frown Wide Mouth Closed Smile.png|Wide Mouth Closed Smile Wide Mouth Closed Teeth Frown.png|Wide Mouth Closed Teeth Frown Wide Mouth Closed Teeth Smile.png|Wide Mouth Closed Teeth Smile Wide Mouth Open Frown.png|Wide Mouth Open Frown Wide Mouth Open Smile.png|Wide Mouth Open Smile Oldies chew1c_mouth.png|Chew Closed chew1o_mouth.png|Chew Open happy1_mouth.png|Happy Closed happy2c_mouth.png|Happy 1 Teeth Closed happy2o_mouth.png|Happy 1 Open happy3c_mouth.png|Happy 2 Teeth Closed happy3o_mouth.png|Happy 2 Open neutral_mouth.png|Neutral oshape_mouth.png|O-shaped sad1_mouth.png|Sad Closed sad2c_mouth.png|Sad 1 Teeth Closed sad2o_mouth.png|Sad 1 Open sad3c_mouth.png|Sad 2 Teeth Closed sad3o_mouth.png|Sad 2 Open Limbs Arms arm1.png|Arm 1 arm1b.png|Arm 1b arm1c.png|Arm 1c arm2.png|Arm 2 arm2b.png|Arm 2b arm3.png|Arm 3 arm3b.png|Arm 3b Legs leg1.png|Leg Straight leg2.png|Leg Bent 1 leg3.png|Leg Bent 2